


That Smile

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: Ikuya knows exactly how to push Asahi's buttons, working him up until breaking point. But Asahi is hardly defenceless against Ikuya either.





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Love Free! Week, Day Seven: Free day. If you follow me on twitter or tumblr, then you've probably heard me preach about how this little ship deserves more love. So I couldn't let this event go by without writing even a short fic for them.

Ikuya had that one specific smile that he reserved just for Asahi. It was such a smug expression, designed to rile Asahi right to his core, and it had only become more so as the years had gone on. No matter how long it was between the two of them seeing each other, whenever Ikuya gave him that damn smirk, it sent shivers down Asahi's spine.

He did it on purpose, Asahi just knew he did. And always at the worst of times. When they were gathered together with their friends at the Marron (when Asahi's sister and nephew were there, no less!), Ikuya would flash him that smile and suddenly Asahi would have to excuse himself to the bathroom to sort himself out. When they were watching Haru and Rin face off in a freestyle race? That smile. When they were out with Kisumi on a shopping trip? That smile. The list went on. Ikuya knew what he was doing.

Only this time, Asahi had caught him. They were in the changing rooms following a training campaign. The others had gone on ahead. It was just the two of them.

When Ikuya gave him the smile this time, Asahi had him backed up against the shower in less than ten seconds. He heard Ikuya let out a sharp gasp and it was so satisfying to finally have him like this. Yet when Ikuya looked at him, his face was as smug as ever.

“Can I help you with something?” Ikuya asked.

Asahi clicked his tongue; “Don't play the fool with me. It doesn't suit you.”

That was all they needed to say. When Asahi closed the gap between them, reaching forward to kiss that smug look right off Ikuya's face, he felt Ikuya melt against him and it was intoxicating. Worth all the years of pent up frustration, that was for sure. Ikuya wrapped his arms around him, as if holding on for dear life. It was a good thing that Asahi was built sturdy. He felt Ikuya's fingers trace across his back muscles – Ikuya was impressed. If his eager actions didn't make that obvious enough, then the light moans coming from his mouth definitely did.

When the two of them broke apart, panting heavily, it was Asahi's turn to smirk.

“Looks like you owe me a banana shake in a barrel,” Asahi proclaimed.

A breathy chuckle from Ikuya. Damn, it always felt amazing to make him laugh.

“But you didn't win yet,” said Ikuya.

“I think I did,” Asahi replied.

He pressed in for another round to prove his point and there were certainly no objections on Ikuya's part. Yet the clock was ticking. There was only so long they could get away with being alone in here before someone came to check on them. Especially a specific someone. When they broke apart, Asahi made that point, but neither of them stopped grinning.

“If we keep this up much longer, then I'll have Hiyori breathing down my neck,” he said.

“Well, if you want him to join in that badly...” Ikuya joked.

Asahi kissed Ikuya once more and then broke away. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to seem casual despite how obviously worked up they both were.

“Seems like we never get time with just the two of us, huh?” he sighed.

Ikuya shrugged and walked past him; “Maybe we will later on. After all, I do owe you that banana shake, don't I?”

When he turned to look back at Asahi, of course he gave him that same smile as always, but this time it had the promise of more to come. No matter how he broke it down, Asahi was far too into Ikuya's smile.


End file.
